Take it or Leave it
by Tewt
Summary: Summary: Edward and Bella got a divorce a long time ago and their child William only gets to see Edward on weekends. As William grows older it doesn't take him a long time to realize his parents HATE eachother. H-A-T-E!
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**_** Edward and Bella got a divorce a long time ago and their child William only gets to see Edward on weekends. As William grows older it doesn't take him a long time to realize his parents HATE eachother. H-A-T-E!**

I frowned.

It was Friday.

Most people love Fridays. I hate them. I have to give up my baby for two whole days. I know it sounds whiny but I love him to death.

"How come you won't stay with daddy and me?" William asked as I strapped him in his booster seat.

This was the one question I hated him asking me. It was difficult to explain without a harsh answer. _'Cause mommy doesn't want to beat his ass in front of you baby!_

"Mommy has to work this weekend baby and You need to spend time with daddy. He's gonna' take you to alot of fun places! Make sure you remember so mommy can hear them."

We went over everything needed for his two day sleepover and everything was in check.

Time to take my baby to the dumb dickhead.

_**I hope you liked it! (All of my chapters won't be short like this.) Please review3!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**2nd Chapter already! :) **_

**A**s we drove to Edwards house I felt a little nervous.

I want to keep William for Christmas. But Christmas was on a weekend.

I know this is going to be complicated when I ask him. He's going to say no. But I sure as hell won't give up without a fight. I mean every body that I know gets to spend Christmas with their kid. But I can't. I thought about just sleeping over with my best friend Alice. She understands.

I pulled into his drive way and saw him waiting.

His hair looked like a bunch of spiders were having a meeting on his head. But of course he was still beautiful.

It reminded me why we broke up in the first place.

_Enough Bella! Rack up a way in your brain to ask him._

I grabbed William and his stuff walked over to Edward. William was still sleeping like he was in heaven so I walked in paced steps.

Once I finally reached him I mumbled a "Hey."

"Hi." He replied nonchalant.

After handing William to him I quickly stuffed my hands into my pockets.

"Well , You know Christmas is next Saturday?" I said

"Yes.."

"Can I have William for Saturday?"

"No."

"No?" I repeated my voice rising in pitch. Anger boiled deep inside of me. I wanted to punch him so bad.

"Well why in the hell not?"

"Because I said so" He said his tone matching mine not looking at me.

"Well next time you want to have William for an extra few hours you won't be allowed."

"I don't give a fuck."

"FUCK YOU!" I snapped turning around walking to my car quickly.

I got in the car in put my head on the steering wheel. Tears start pouring down my eyes. I will never get to spend Christmas with my baby until he turns 18. Why the hell did I give up my weekends with William. Maybe I'll just go for full time with him.

_Think about William._

I sighed and headed home.

_**Did You like? Please Review! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks to my amazing beta **__**nfanpepsi **__** for putting more detail into this chapter! She's awesome!**_

I called Alice over to come over and tell her everything that happened. She always knew how to help with my ranting. She always said the oh's and ah's at the appropriate times. My pointless ranting going on till I was out of breath.

I fell back in my seat with a sigh and long sip of my coffee. Setting it down on the table I looked up to see Alice's facial expression. Her soft pink lips were in tight line together and her perfectly plucked eyebrows were arched above her brown eyes.

I sound pretty stupid, don't I.

"What an asshole." she spoke out the words in disbelief. Rolling her eyes she reached for her own drink and took a sip.

"I know!" I exclaimed choking on my drink.

We both sat there quietly staring at each other for a few seconds.

Then we both bust out laughing sounding like two dumb blondes.

"If My mom was here she would of helped me" I whispered quietly. My fingers were curled around the cup in my hands.

_Silence._.

"Maybe if I hadn't have got pregnant at 19, maybe I would of been able to feel loved for a second. Maybe I wouldn't have to hurt so much, Alice."

Tears started to fall down my cheeks.

I found myself in her embrace. My tears spilling down my face onto her blouse. I was imagining how much I was crying and that her shirt must have been soaked.

Knowing Alice she would be using this as an excuse to go shopping this weekend.

Why did It have to be the most self-less person in the world?

Renee was a klutz. But she was my mom. She picked me up whenever I fell. People say your parents won't always be there for you, that sooner or later they'd have to let you go. But I wasn't ready to be let go. I wasn't at all.

I woke up and I heard clanging coming from the kitchen. I slipped into my slippers and walked sleepily towards the sounds.

"Good morning!" Alice sang at the top of her lungs. She was dancing around the kitchen making food that would soon be devoured by myself.

"God damn. Tone it down pixie." I muttered

"Gosh, I was just trying to brighten your spirits." she smiled and turned back to continuing cooking. Or was she baking?

"What the hell are you trying to cook?" I asked still groggy.

"Muffins"

Baking. Or _attempting_ to anyway.

Grabbing a pan she poured the entire bag of muffin mix into it. I shook my head but kept my mouth shut.

Some things will never change.

I watched her for a while entertained by her slowness, but eager to get everything done. I left her alone with a thumbs up.

I headed down to the living room picking up some of William's toys as I went. I didn't bother cleaning up because I still had until tomorrow afternoon. And by the time Alice left, there would be an even bigger mess.

I sat down on the couch and made myself comfortable and began to let my mind wander.

One day absent from work. It didn't hurt. I've already worked hard enough. There isn't anything to do while bar tending except to flirt while serving the customers.

I thought about what I would buy William for Christmas. Well in my case One-day-late-Christmas. Edward, why are you being such a dick?

Alice entered the room with two big white fluffy things that looked like...er..

"Bon-Ape-TITTY!" She said bursting out into her tinkling laugh.

I couldn't help but join in. Titty shaped cupcakes? Not even a top chef could top that!

We ate the tittyuffins and recalled funny moments in our past.

"That time in high school, junior year when Demetri happened to not have on underwear when we pulled down his pants!" I recalled.

We both started laughing like crazy. I think I was even crying a little remembering all the happy times.

My cell phone rang interrupting our laughter. My eyebrows pulled together looking at the caller id.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella we need you to rush to the hospital quick!" Said a familiar voice. Esme. Edward's mom.

"Why? What happened?" I was starting to panic just a little. I was rushing upstairs to find my keys as she told me why.

"It's William. He got hurt and we had to call an ambulance Bella! He won't wake up!" I could tell Esme was crying.

"I'm on my way!" I yelled into my phone and closed it shut.

I rushed past Alice yelling "Meet me at the hospital!"

The same words rang in my head.

_He won't wake up!_

_**Thats the -more-detailed-chapter-3 that my cool-beans beta nfanpepsi did! Hoped you liked it.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Now for the 4th chapter! Hope youll like it!  
><strong>_

**W**hen I went into the garage I decided to pick the fastest car out of the other beautiful babies I had.

My Zonda. It came all the way from London and It was a hot pink and black. William hated the car. I don't think he will ever come to love it at all.

It definitely will help me greatly today.

It would get me to the hospital quicker and smoother because I would only need one tank of gas.

I hopped in quickly and picked the right key off my keychain of 8 keys. I revved the engine and speeded down the highway.

As I drove I started to feel a strange feeling.

_Anger._

The Dick wasn't even responsible enough to take care of a baby. I remember when I would leave William with Edward and he'd wait day until I got home to change a poop diaper.

But the most important thing I had to think over and over and over again was if my baby was OK. My little Willy. My little angel. My little nudger.

My eyes started to burn and the time it took to get to the hospital passed by gradually. It still eventually came.

Once I arrived at the hospital I pulled into one of the lanes right in front of the Emergency area.

I think It was the handicap spot. Well, I didn't give a fuck. It definetly seems right at the time.

I hopped out of the car not bothering to bring the keys with me.

_Built In Emergency alarm._

I ran through the double doors to the front desk.

"Excuse me?" I said to the redhead behind the desk.

"Yes?"

"Im looking for a William...Masen."

"Sorry, only family is allowed to visit him"

I wanted to slap her.

"Well take a hint god damnit! I'm his fucking mother!" I yelled.

"Room 209." She muttered quietly.

I walked quickly down the hall barely reading the numbers until I saw one that said,

_Room 209_

_William Masen_

I knocked loudly on the door.

Esme awnsered it.

"B-" She started to say my name but I already pushed past her into the room.

There he was. Pale and sweaty. The top of his head had a large perfectly visible Purple mark. But the thing that scared me most... His eyes wered closed.

"William?" I tried to say but It wouldn't come out.

Instead I just started to sob. I walked to the side of his bed and grabbed his hand. I felt weak.

"My baby!" I yelled.

"What in the hell happened to him? How could you let a _child _get hurt like this!" I said my voice getting louder.

I spun around to Esme... and Edward.

They didn't say anything.

I walked over to Edward whipping his chin down so my face was leveled with his. I pulled my hand back and back-handed him.

"It wasn't my fault!" He yelled into my face

"BULLSHIT!"

"Bella." Esme said quietly in a pleading voice.

I let go of him instantly.

Then I started to cry again.

Esme came over pulling me into her arms. She kissed the top of my head.

"Just calm down. We don't want the doctors to kick all of us out." She reasoned.

I nodded my head still in tears.

Edward huffed and sat down in the chair on the right of William's bed.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to go and get us all some dinner. Please for your childs sake don't fight!" Esme said.

I sat in the chair on the left as Esme left the room.

It started to get a little uncomfortable.

I turned my attention to William smoothing some of his bronze hair out of his emerald eyes.

I guess I was going to have ask _someone._

"Edward?" I whispered quietly not wanting my horrible voice to be heard from all of my crying.

"What?"

"What happened to him?"

"He fell down some stairs."

"What in the hell caused your attention to be drawn away from your _son_?"

"Tanya."

"Typical Edward right?" I grinded my teeth together.

"What the fuck do you mean by that?"

"A ugly whore over your child is what I mean."

"Well for your information! Tanya tried to tell me to get rid of William. Did I do that? Hell no! So am I _typical Edward_ for breaking up with a _ugly whore_ for my child?"

"Whatever" I said annoyed. "You still let him get hurt. We don't even know how long my baby is going to be in a coma!" I whisper/yelled.

"Well we'll find out."

"Im sure we will."

I closed my eyes and waited for Esme to get back with our food.

**Please review! I hope you enjoyed it! **_**kisskiss , TEWT.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5!**_

_Edward P.O.V (I only do a little bit of Edward's pov and it's only going to be every few chapters)_

**A**s I searched through the channels on the T.V. I frequently glanced at William.

And Bella too.

She was sleeping like she always did. Like the dead. But somehow she had her cute little way of doing it.

_She never loved you Edward!_

But I loved her. I still do.

Her head was leaning to the side on William's bed and her mouth was a little bit open. I still could see the dried tears on her face and that made me feel more guilty everytime I glanced. Every glance still felt worth it to see her perfect face. She looked like an angel.

But, Just because I love her doesn't mean I _like_ her. Nothing is ever her fault. It's always mine. She thinks she's perfect. She kinda is.. That still doesn't mean everything is ny fault. Yeah of course, I should've had my eyes on my son. He's definetly adventurous. I felt a boost of pride for my son which immediantly dropped when I looked at where his adventure led him.

It _is_ her fault why we broke up. I just don't even want to think about it though.

_Why us?_

_Bella P.O.V_

_**"B**__ella." A beautiful velvet voice said._

_"Hmm?" I answered._

_"Bella." It repeated and it started to feel like the ground was shaking._

_"Are you going to..." The beautiful voice trailed off_

_"Am I going to what?' I said softly_

"ARE YOU GOING TO EAT DAMNIT!"

My eyes opened immediantly and met emerald green ones.

"Gah!" I jumped.

Edward backed up a little.

"Sorry... I've been trying to wake you up forever!" He said.

"Oh." I sat up in my chair a little higher looking around. I looked out the window. It was a little past evening.

"Esme brought the food." He gestured to the table hanging over the William's bed and headed back to his chair munching on his food.

Before I started to eat my food, I stared at William for a minute.

His face was going back to his regular color and he wasn't sweaty anymore.

I sighed in relief.

_Maybe he would be okay._

After about 10 minutes I finished my dinner. ( A salad with Italian dressing and a baked potato with a Applejuice from the vending machine.) I sat back and watched T.V. with Edward. It definetly was uninteresting but It was better than looking at William and starting to sob like an idiot. Wrestling just looked so fake. I mean if a man that is fourty times the size of you would you get in the ring with him? Thats just boys.

"Did the Doctor come in yet?" I asked Edward.

"No." He replied with a sigh.

I felt like somebody just locked me in a small box for some reason.

_I had to ask him._

"Edward will you take a walk with me? I feel like I'm about to throw up."

He stared at me with a scared expression for a few seconds.

_They felt like hours._

He scratched the back of his head.

"I.. I guess." He said quietly.

I stood up quickly and half ran out of the door. I walked past people and mistakenly knocked somebody down.

I finally made it out of the Hospital.

I sat down on the edge of the bench and put my knees up and wrapped my arms around them. About 20 seconds later Edward came out of the doors. He stared at me for a few seconds then sat next to me. Leaving a good amount of space between us.

"I'm so overwhemed." I said quietly closing my eyes.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Your scaring the hell out of me..Are you on your period?... People say that some girls go crazy when they are..." He trailed off.

I sighed as loudly as possible and then reached over and smacked him in the back of the head.

"What the hell was that for!" He started to rub the back of his head.

"For asking the most dumbest question in the world."

I looked over at him and he was smiling. I smiled back.

We sat there for a few minutes.

I wondered if he felt awkward sitting here with me. I didn't know what to say anymore. Silence was the only thing in the air right now. I think I actually needed some. I didn't want to hear the _Beep..Beep.._ of William's heart. I wanted to hear his voice.

"Is your period over now?" He asked.

I glared at him. Back to the same ole' Edward. Well at least we had a moment.

"Let's go" I said.

We headed back inside of the hospital.

I was secretly smiling to myself.

_I honestly didn't know why._

**Oh my gosh did you feel that spark? Review and tell me did you like Edward's POV and the "spark" they shared outside. **

_**kisskiss, Tewt**_


End file.
